Raspberry Juice  A Harry Potter MYSTERY
by xo-Siriusly-Sirius-xo
Summary: You've read the average fanfiction story, but it's time for a new take on fanfiction... Mystery style.
1. Chapter 1

_**Raspberry Juice- A Harry Potter Mystery… **_

_You've read the average fanfiction before, but now it's time for something all-new… A mystery. You will be given clues, adapted into storylines, and it's up to you to figure out who the culprit is. Now, it's time to begin… Good luck… _

**Snape returned to his secret Spa, only to find sparkly sugar fluff Monster, his secret princess Kitty, missing. Snape was livid. **

"**WHERE'S MY KITTY!" He screeched, throwing hair gel and conditioner and expensive tanning oil into the air. Snape calmed down and gathered up some kids… he would need to start a search party. **

**If The Kitten went missing between Lunch and Dinner, and Hogwarts lessons finish at 3.30, can you figure out the culprit? **

**-Go to the next chapter to hear your clues…-**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Raspberry Juice- A Harry Potter Mystery… **__(Part 2)_

_It's time to hear your clues… this is where each suspect was at the time of the cat-napping. Figure out who has a gap in their schedule and who's story is shifty. SOMEONE stole the kitten… but who?_

**Harry Says: "**I went straight to my dormitory after lessons finished at 3.30. Then I went to Snape's office for remedial Potions for an hour and a half. Then I had dinner and Snape kidnapped me to ask about his stupid kitten. I prefer dogs, myself."

**Hermione Says: **"I know everyone thinks I kidnapped Sparkle Sugar Fluff monster because I love cats, but I couldn't have! After Lessons finished, I stayed back half an hour to try and get Professor McGonagall to give me my exam results early. It didn't work, so I went back to my dormitory to look for a Potions book. After 15 minutes, I found it and went to Professor Snape's office to steal some Boomslang skin to make some Polyjuice potion, but the Kitten wasn't there. After I had found the ingredient (It took me an hour), I walked to the great Hall for dinner, but I ran into Ron on the way. He was looking really urgent and shifty, like _he_ had stolen the Kitten. Then, I just ignored him and had dinner."

**Ron Says: **"After lessons finished, I went to the lake to watch Fred and George try to bewitch the giant squid, and after an hour, I went back to Gryffindor tower, but I ran into Snape, and he was really Scared, Angry and Sad. He told me to get Dumbledore quick, so I did. I ran into Hermione on the way, and she looked at me as If I had a screw loose or something. Anyway, I found Dumbledore in the great Hall, and I was really tempted to just stay for dinner, but Snape looked really livid: As if Death eater's had snuck into the castle. When I brought Dumbledore to Snape, it turned out his stupid cat was missing. So, I went back down to Dinner, and just as I was about to tuck in to some steak-and-kidney pie, Snape calls me back up for interrogation! Talk about a waste of time!

**Dumbledore Says: **"I returned to my office after lessons and had a half-an-hour spot of meditation. Then, just as I was about to have some chocolate-covered scotch fingers, Snape came in to plan how we were going to defeat Voldemort. He talked for an hour straight- Then, when I yawned, he lost temper, and said he would have to make me a Concentration Potion, although first he would need to empty his bladder. So, I went down to the grounds and smelt the flowers for half an hour, and then I went over to the great hall to have dinner. I was just beginning to enjoy a marvellous piece of steak-and-kidney pie, when young Ronald Weasley told me Professor Snape needed me. I groaned because I had seen enough of Snape today, but I ran to Snape's office never-the-less. He started screaming about a tossed bat, but I wasn't even listening. So, just like that, he goes to the great hall to start a search party! And he didn't even tell me what was missing!

**-To hear the next part of the story, go to the next chapter…-**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Raspberry Juice- A Harry Potter Mystery… **__(Part 3)_

_So, you're up to this part, huh? Welcome back to present time, where Snape is interrogating the great hall. Who stole the kitten? Hmm…_

**Present Time:**

Severus Snape pointed to the large chart sporting a small grey kitten with a large, pink sparkly bow.

"Who has seen this kitten?" He roared, to the whole great Hall. Snape's search had started with only a few people, but had expanded to the whole great hall. Now everyone in the school was a suspect.

"WHO HAS SEEN THIS KITTEN?" He roared again.

"Not me." Said Harry.

"Not me." Said Hermione.

"I'm hungry." Said Ron.

"What a lovely day!" Exclaimed Dumbledore, twiddling his thumbs and staring out of the window. He, as you may or may not have already guessed, was not paying the slightest bit of attention to a word Snape was saying.

"So no-one has seen this lost cat?" Said Snape, his voice ending in a whisper.

"Severus, if your bat is being tossed, you really should consult the correct authorities." Said Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, I do not own a bat, therefore it is not being tossed. My cat is lost." Said Snape, Angrily.

"Oh. My apologies." Said Dumbledore.

**-Can you restore peace to Hogwarts? Use the above clues to work out who stole Snape's Kitty. When you think you have the answer, turn to the next chapter…-**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Raspberry Juice- A Harry Potter Mystery… **__(Part 4)_

_Have you figured it out yet? The answer is below… _

"So, Dumbledore… It was you!" Said Snape Angrily. "You stole my kitten!"

"You are looking for a lost kitten?" Asked Dumbledore. "Why didn't you say so?"

"I did say so." Said Snape, his forehead reddening angrily. "About a million times."

"Well, you must speak louder. I didn't hear you." Said Dumbledore, as Snape sighed.

"Where is it?" Said Snape.

"I decided I might try to help you make your Concentration Potion, so I went to your office to gather some ingredients. I found a hideous-looking green kitten, its fur dripping with slime, so I threw it in a wash basin with some soap. I figured I'd let it soak in there for a while." Said Dumbledore.

Snape grabbed Dumbledore's arm angrily and dragged him up the stairs and into his office.

"Where is it?" Yelled Snape. Dumbledore walked to the washbasin and pulled out a ball of pink fluff.

"There you are, Severus. I'll give him a rinse and he'll be good as new." Said Dumbledore. Snape walked to the row of cauldrons on the left side of his room. He picked up an empty bottle and looked at the pile of green mess on the floor.

"She must have fallen into the colour changing Potion." Said Snape.

"So she'll be green forever?" Asked Dumbledore.

"No. The Potion merely activates the colour-changing-ness. Whatever colour she touches first after the potion will be her permanent colour." Said Snape. Dumbledore finished drying off the Kitten. It jumped out of the towel. It was bright pink.

"Dumbledore!" Roared Snape. "She's _pink_!"

"Yes!" Said Dumbledore. "I think she looks rather spectacular!"

Snape picked up the bottle next to the basin in which Dumbledore had washed kitten.

"DUMBLEDORE!" He roared. "THIS IS RASPBERRY JUICE!"

Dumbledore looked at the label.

"Oops."

**The years passed, and Sparkly Sugar fluff monster's behaviour was the same as always. The only thing that changed was his shiny pink coat… and of course, his immense liking of Raspberry Juice. **

_Did you get the right answer? Share your experiences with this story below! _

_**Authors Note:**_

_Hi! I'm sorry about the randomness of the story, but I'm just a very random person! Thanks for sticking with this story until the end, and well done for finishing it! Look out for my other fanfictions on ! _

_Sincerely,_

_Xo_SiriuslySirius_xo_

_Status: The Siriusly Obsessed Weaslette Potterhead. _


End file.
